Most vehicles have interior lights or “dome” lights that are illuminated upon opening of a door of the vehicle or by manipulation of an activation switch disposed proximate to the light or vehicle dashboard, which in this instance may be manipulated by the vehicle operator. However, these types of lights provide general illumination to the entire interior of the vehicle and at night may cause unwanted glare, which is undesirable especially if the vehicle is being operated at night.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a portable recessed light for use by a passenger of the vehicle wherein the recessed light only provides discrete illumination in the passenger's “personal space”.